


Judge's Watch

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Jacob Seed decides to track down the Deputy by himself.





	Judge's Watch

The news of Faith and John’s deaths had spread throughout Hope County and reached the ears of Jacob Seed. He didn’t realize the pain would have this much affect on him, the gnawing feeling that ate away at his soul. Faith was new to the family but John…he had known him forever…

Jacob stroked the wooden music box he held in his hand as he stared at Officer Pratt, mumbling incoherent nonsense as he sat tied to a chair. When he first captured him, his first instinct was to kill him. He was the enemy after all and war taught Jacob to never show mercy to someone who wanted you dead. But with a little persuasion, Pratt was becoming the perfect footman.

“Your Deputy has proven to be more of a problem than I originally thought,” he said as he walked next to Pratt. The man started to whimper and cry, turning his face away from Jacob.

“Shhh, don’t worry. This will all be over soon,” whispered Jacob as he brushed the hair away from Pratt’s face. The sound of a knock from the door behind him made Jacob pull his hand away.

“Enter,” he replied. One of his subordinates entered with a grim look on his face.

“Jacob, there’s news coming from the west,” he said, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. “The Resistance has managed to take over the F.A.N.G. Center. Their Deputy was with them. We don’t know where exactly they are, but we have managed to pinpoint a general area of their location. My men are ready to go on your command.”

Jacob tilted his head to the side and stroked his beard, contemplating on what his next move should be. He looked over at Pratt, who had stopped crying to listen to the report. Jacob could see a small spark of hope in his eyes.

“You know, I’ll think I’ll take this one on my own,” he drawled. “It’s like they say right? You want something done, you do it yourself.” He turned toward Pratt and gave him a couple gentle slaps on his face.

“No need to fret, I’ll be back for you,” Jacob said as he turned and walked out of the room. His subordinate followed him as Jacob made his way to the armory, stocking up on ammo, food and water.

As he made his way out of his bunker, he started toward one of the cult’s trucks but stopped himself. If he were going after the Deputy, it would be best not to arrive in something so obvious. Instead, he opted for a dirt bike, deciding that he would ditch it halfway and walk the rest on foot.

It took Jacob a couple hours before he finally managed to track down the Deputy. He caught them in the middle of liberating another one of his outposts, but they weren’t alone. The bear that Jacob had wanted for his experiments was accompanying them, tearing through his men like paper. 

Jacob felt his hesitation and cursed himself for it. He knew killing the Deputy wasn’t going to be easy, but he didn’t think they’d have a fucking bear with them.

Might be best to just observe, he thought to himself. Take notes, find their weakness.

Jacob watched as the Deputy fought their way through his men. At first, they would start off with stealth, using the quiet shot of the bow to end their enemies. When they got caught, he saw how the Deputy managed to squeeze their way out of trouble, using every weapon they had on them. Jacob couldn’t help but admire their tenacity and ability to adapt quickly to their situation. He caught himself imagining fighting with the Deputy side by side, covering each other’s backs. He couldn’t think of a better equal than them.

Jacob wasn’t planning on spending the next couple days trailing the Deputy, but he told himself that it was worth it. He kept a far enough distance so the bear couldn’t pick up his scent, but close enough not to lose sight of them. He congratulated himself for bringing his binoculars with him, or else he would have lost sight of them a long time ago.

It was on the third day that Jacob started to run out of food. Memories of Iraq came to him, but he pushed them away. He trained his focus on the Deputy’s trail, who was now heading in the direction of the Drubman property. 

Jacob hid himself amongst a group of bushes and scowled to himself as he looked at the “Vote Hurk for State Senate” signs that were scattered amongst the porch. Politics were nothing more than a sick, popularity contest to the upper class in this country.

For the next couple hours, he watched the Deputy sit around a campfire with Hurk Jr. and his cousin- what was his name, Fishy?- throwing back beers and trying to balance the empty bottles on their heads while doing the hula. The bear laid a few feet away from them, chopping on what looked like a pile of cooked fish, making his mouth water. His gaze turned toward the Deputy and saw them rolling on the ground in laughter, clutching their sides as they watched their friends’ performance. Jacob couldn’t even remember the last time he laughed that hard.

Jacob felt his eyes lower, sleep beckoning him to rest. He shook his head, knowing this was the perfect and only opportunity he’d get. The Deputy was intoxicated, making their reactions slower and weaker. He waited for another hour until their friends walked drunkenly back into the house, leaving the Deputy alone. 

Slinging their shotgun over their shoulder, the Deputy walked toward the bear, gave him a quick snuggle and made their way toward a small abandoned cabin a few yards away from the house.

Jacob could hear the Deputy humming a song that sounded like a lot like “Help Me Faith”. He watched them enter the cabin and switched his location so he could see through the small window it provided.

The Deputy laid the shotgun next to the bed and clumsily started to undress. Jacob felt his cheeks start to heat up and tried to avert his gaze, but couldn’t help himself. Their body was covered in grime, dirt and scratches, old and new. The crude mark that his brother John placed on them had scabbed over and left bright lines across their chest. Their frame had gotten thinner since the last time he saw them in the church, some parts, more muscular than before.

The Deputy stripped themselves down their underwear and a white tank top. A voice in the back of Jacob’s mind hoped that they would continue, wishing to see more. 

They plopped themselves down on the lumpy mattress and laid on their side, facing away from Jacob’s view. This was his chance. The person who sought to bring down everything him and his family worked for, completely vulnerable.

Jacob quietly walked around the cabin, careful not to step on anything that would give away his location. The Deputy might be passed out, but the bear was close, and no amount of ammunition or arrows could take one down in such a close amount of space. He’d seen the bear fight alongside the Deputy and was faster than he appeared.

Jacob arrived at the door and turned the knob slowly, keeping a close eye on the bear that slumbered a few yards from him. He opened the door and winced at the sound of the creaky hinges. Jacob shot a look at the Deputy, who rolled onto their back and breathed in heavily, but didn’t wake.

Jacob quietly closed the door behind him and stood before the unconscious Deputy, now emitting soft snores. He reached for his handgun on his hip, but reconsidered. Guns were loud and he wasn’t sure if he could outrun a bear in his weakened state. He settled for his hunting knife strapped to his ankle, pulling it slowly out of its sheath.

A quick slice to the throat and this will all be over, he thought. He cradled his left hand along the side of the Deputy’s face, his other positioning the knife on their jugular.

Just as he was about to press down and end it all, the Deputy let out sweet sigh and nestled their head into his hand like a lover would. A faint smile spread across their lips, freezing Jacob in his place.

He could feel his heart rate pick up, his pants getting uncomfortably tighter. Jacob withdrew his hands, wondering why he was feeling this way, now of all times. No one had looked at him that way for a long time, unconscious or otherwise.

Jacob’s mind went blank and let his body take control. His free hand trailed across their leg, making its way up their thigh. His hand twitched as it rested on their hip, just above their underwear. Jacob fought the urge to tear away the flimsy material and continued upward, resting his hand back to the Deputy’s face. He leaned in and put his forehead against theirs.

“What are you doing?” he whispered, to them and himself. 

A yell from outside snapped him out of his trance and Jacob crouched to the floor as quickly and quietly as he could. He could hear Hurk Sr. let out a string of curses and insults at his son, telling him to get his drunk ass out of his house. Jacob heard Hurk Jr. stumble out of the house and down the porch steps, waking the sleeping bear in the process.

The Deputy stirred in their sleep and before Jacob could think twice, he ran out the cabin and into the woods. He didn’t stop and didn’t dare look back, in fear he’d come face to face with the animal that could shred him to pieces.

Jacob kept running until his legs collapsed beneath him, hoping he put a good distance between him and the Deputy. After catching his breath, he spotted an abandoned pickup surrounded by dead bodies. Looking at their faces, they were a mixture of the Resistance and some of his own. Jacob approached the car and thanked God that the keys were still in the ignition.

He turned the car on and headed back to his bunker, tired and frustrated. The emotions inside him weren’t unfamiliar, but they hadn’t been present in a long time. Jacob let out a long sigh as the sun peaked over the mountains, welcoming another day.


End file.
